


Vivamus atque amemus

by DonnieTZ



Series: L'amore al tempo dei romani [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Erotic, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è una raccolta di brevi fic basate su prompt vari ed eventuali.<br/><i>---<br/>È come affogare. L'aria strizzata fuori dai polmoni, i suoni ovattati, l'assenza di peso. Affogare in un mare sconosciuto che, allo stesso tempo, sa di casa e di un porto sicuro. Loro, che una casa non la possono vantare, che le origini sono forzati a dimenticarle, assaggiano quel momento con dedizione religiosa.<br/>---<br/>Uno di loro se ne andrà. Nell'arena, per le vie di Capua, in quella stessa casa che casa non è, non importa come. Accadrà, lo sanno, lo sentono, e il piacere è intrecciato con forza alla disperazione.<br/>Chi resterà dovrà fare i conti con un vuoto d'anima a cui è intollerabile anche solo pensare. Perché sono loro tre, assieme, oppure più nulla.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assieme

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!!  
> Questo trio è una delle poche (l'unica?) OT3 che ho ne mio arsenale. Mi piacciono da morire, ma raramente mi vengono promptati. Le fic che seguono sono nate sul gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma accetto prompt anche sul mio [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Spero vi piacciano e grazie per essere passati!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt.   
> Spero di ampliare presto la raccolta!!

È come affogare. L'aria strizzata fuori dai polmoni, i suoni ovattati, l'assenza di peso. Affogare in un mare sconosciuto che, allo stesso tempo, sa di casa e di un porto sicuro. Loro, che una casa non la possono vantare, che le origini sono forzati a dimenticarle, assaggiano quel momento con dedizione religiosa.   
  
Melitta è morbida su quelle coperte ruvide, in quello spazio troppo piccolo. Il corpo ormai nudo e un sospiro spezzato posato sulla bocca. Oenomaus vuole cogliere quel respiro e farlo suo, sentirsi pieno di quel brandello di vita. Così le ruba le labbra, le rapisce, con frenetica venerazione. Avverte la mano di Gannicus scorrere sulla sua schiena, Oenomaus, e il brivido che la superficie ruvida – così diversa da ciò a cui è abituato – spande sull'epidermide. E deve voltarsi, deve farlo, staccandosi da Melitta per perdersi sulla bocca di Gannicus. E, mentre lo fa, le sottili dita di sua moglie scivolano lungo le cicatrici, sul suo collo e sul suo petto, sul suo addome fino a stringere la sua carne, la sua essenza.   
È tutto così doloroso.   
Perdersi fa male, mozza il fiato e spacca l'anima. Fa male sentire quelle consistenze tanto diverse sotto i suoi palmi e sapere di amarli entrambi, di amarli con troppa forza, troppo a fondo, di essere pronto a morire per loro.   
  
Gannicus sente l'odore del sesso entrargli nelle narici e confonderlo. Sente il gemito rauco di Oenomaus mentre Melitta lo stringe, sente il sospiro di lei quando la assapora con prepotenza. Sono un incastro di spirito che è straziante nella sua totale verità. Hanno porvato a fuggire, a scappare, ad aggrapparsi alla ragione con le unghie fino a spezzarsi, fino a fallire. Solo con loro Gannicus non si sente fuori posto, non si sente un intruso, ma parte di un tutto che lo spingerebbe alle lacrime, non fosse così coinvolgente.   
Prende e si lascia prendere, affonda in Melitta mente Oenomaus affonda in lui e vorrebbe solo gridare il suo amore come grida sulla sabbia dell'arena. Quanto potrà aggrapparsi a quel momento? Quanto durerà? Quanto tempo resta loro prima che qualcuno li strappi a questa vita?  
  
Le spinte serrate risuonano nelle loro menti, i gemiti saturano l'aria. C'è l'ombra di un pensiero triste, sopra di loro, che rende quel momento la dichiarazione di un moribondo, l'estremo saluto al mondo, un addio.   
Sono corpi intrecciati a farsi male e darsi piacere, a logorare la logica fino a renderla inutile. Si assaporano e c'è dell'effimero sulle loro pelli leccate, fra le loro dita succhiate. Non sanno perché o, forse, lo sanno troppo bene. Il ludus sta cambiando, non è più luogo di gloria, ma di rischi e sfide al fato che portano tutti più vicini alla morte. Il ludus, dove si sono incontrati, dove si sono amati prima e posseduti poi, non è più un riparo. Uno di loro se ne andrà. Nell'arena, per le vie di Capua, in quella stessa casa che casa non è, non importa come. Accadrà, lo sanno, lo sentono, e il piacere è intrecciato con forza alla disperazione.   
Chi resterà dovrà fare i conti con un vuoto d'anima a cui è intollerabile anche solo pensare. Perché sono loro tre, assieme, oppure più nulla.


	2. Avrei capito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enomao scopre di Gannicus e Melitta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Ornella per il prompt!

Enomao ha lo sguardo duro, gelido, ferito.   
Melitta ha addosso tutta la disperazione di questo mondo, la sorpresa e il dispiacere mescolati in un pianto che non vuole rompere gli argini.   
Gannicus ha ancora un sorriso sulle labbra, che va spegnendosi di consapevolezza.   
Perché Enomao ha scoperto quello che è accaduto, quello che è stato ordinato loro di fare, ed è arrivato lì come una gelida tempesta a sputar loro in faccia la sua rabbia ingabbiata dal contegno.   
E poi non sa, non capisce, non riesce a spiegarsi quale tradimento gli sembri più grande, quale gelosia più acuta. Li odia entrambi, perché li ha considerati entrambi suoi. E fa più male sapere che hanno taciuto, che hanno mantenuto un segreto, che hanno condiviso qualcosa alle sue spalle.   
Più del saperli assieme, carne contro carne, pelle contro pelle.   
“Avreste dovuto dirmelo.” sibila, i denti serrati, la mascella indurita.   
I due tacciono, inermi e colpevoli.  
“Avrei capito. Io... avrei capito.” ripete, la voce che si incrina, il contegno che si spezza.   
Li guarda e sa di amarli, sa che quella ferita scaverà e scaverà più di quelle che gli tracciano la pelle, fino a rivelare verità nascoste e difficili.


End file.
